Mario and Sonic have a Family Game Night
Nintendo, Sega, Hasbro, and EA Games work together to make this game based upon the family game night game show. Selection You are in either Toad Town or Green Hill Zone. When you finish story mode, you can go through the second areas, by going through the other Warp Pipe/Spring to go to World 8 or Flying Fortress. To switch between toad town and green hill zone, go through the warp pipe/warp space. You can go to a bunch of houses that the character owns. Story Mode: go to sign in Toad Town. Game Night Mode: go to a house and go to the table. Then choose single Player or Multiplayer. Gallery Mode: Look in each house. Story Characters from Mario World and Sonic World all each recieve a letter. They say: Congratulations! You are one out of 26 people to get a free home makeover. Please come to this address: 17495 Mushroom Lane Later they all come, when a cage falls on them. Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, and E-102 Gamma appear. Bowser says, " Bwahahahaha. You fell for our trick? You sure are gulible. Eggman, fire up the ray!" Eggman shoots a ray and evrey one shrinks. Then it's really dark. Suddenly, there on a game table in Bowser Castle. Bowser Jr. says, "This is where Papa, Kamek, and I have family game nights. Now let's tortore them." Next you get to make a team of four to battle. Here are the games played in story mode (Watch Family Game Night for rules): 1.Guess Who 2.Twistser Lights out 3.Bounce and Boogie Boggle 4.Bop It Boptagon 5.Guesstures Free Fall 6.Sorry Sliders 7.Monopoly Crazy Cash Cards After the Monopoly, the winning team gets a prize. If the team leader is a sonic character, you get the chaos emeralds and fight as a super character. If you're team leader is a mario character, you get the wing cap and turn into a wing character. Then you fight the boss (depending on leader) in Bowser/Eggman Wrestiling. The'll try to attack you, and when they stop, there weak spot will appear(Bowser's Belly or Egg Mobile energy sorce). After that, they quit and they make you grow. Then, you invite them to have a game night. Then you unlock them (you still can't play as them in Story Mode). Game Night Mode Choose a table, shrink, and plan a party. To unlock each table, play the owner and finish story mode with them. Each Table has a diffrent combination of games. Games Here are the games you can play that aren't in story mode(guess who is always first, and Monopoly is always last): 8.Connect 4 Basket Ball 9.Cranium 10.Scrabble Flash 11.Operation Relay 12.Yahtzee Bowling Characters Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadsworth, Toaddete, DK, Diddy Kong, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Big, and Silver. Unlockable: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Eggman, Metal Sonic, and E-102 Gamma. Gallery You acctually do get a decoration for your home by winning games. Some are outside and some are Inside. The look is diffrent depending on character. Win Guess Who: Get Picture Frame of character. Win Boggle: Bronze Name Prop. Find secret word in boggle: Golden Name Prop. Win Bop It: Bop it tube shower. Win Connect 4: Basket ball Hoop Win Geusstures: Bungie Cord. Win Scrabble: Silver Name Prop. Win Operation: hospital bed. Win Yahtzee: Boling Ball Collection Win Twister: Twister Carpet Win Sorry Sliders: Sorry Peg Coat Hangers Monopoly: Hat Stand/Emerald Stand Win Story Mode: Game Table Category:Games